¿El pasado se puede arreglar?
by E.Y.79
Summary: AU— GIP!— Un mal acto, ¿tiene arreglo? ¿Sera capaz Jade de ver la dimensión de sus actos? ¿Tomara responsabilidad? ¿o preferirá ser la misma? Los cambios llegan, sean porque uno quiere; o porque ya es el momento. —Mal summary, no se, pasa lee.
1. El pasado, ¿lo mejor?

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Si, yo aquí de nuevo. Aclaraciones :

Uno, este one-shot es un **_AU_**.

Dos, ¡Jade, GIP!

Tres, de repente abra ¿violencia? _—Creen que pueda escribir eso. _

Cuatro, aquí habrá amor entre **_chicaxchica_**... aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

**_Desclemier : Victorious NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurrió esta idea._**

* * *

**Titulo : ¿Se puede arreglar el pasado?**

**Capitulo # 1 : El pasado, ¿lo mejor?**

**Pov. General.**

**Hace 9 años antes.**

La lluvia resonaba en todo el lugar, impidiendo a mucho escuchar mas haya de su cercanía. Algo que un par de chicas pasaba. Sonoros gemido rebotaba y retumbaban la mente de una castaña en especial. Que aun en sus sueños quería aquello... solo sentía asco. Mientras que una pelinegra embestía con mas fuerza su parte en la intimidad de una mitad latina que hacia mucho había dejado de replicar, y aunque en una parte de la ojiverde ver aquellas lagrimas le apretaban el corazón; la bebida, en la que se había excedido, solo eran momentos en los que reaccionaba. Y aunque lo negara, el amor que sentía por aquella mujer era parte de su deseo no acabar; al punto de revelar un secreto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hoy. Departamento de Jade West. 7:30 a.m.**

_— __Nunca hables de esto con nadie._

_Otra vez ese sueño, conciencia hoy no es el día en que debas molestarme._

—Mierda. —Bufo Jade que miro su reloj.

—Oye, no grites tan temprano.—Dijo una rubia que se giro para quedar tapada de nuevo.

—Y yo, que te habías ido.—Dijo Jade que entro al baño para ducharse.

—Oh, vamos...—Canturrio la mujer que se levanto, dejando notar sus curvas y con una sonrisa entrando en la ducha.—Tú amigo, debe querer seguir la fiesta de anoche.

—La regla es que no debo verte en el día.—Reclamo antes de soltar un ladrido.

—Eres aburrida.—Dijo la mujer que agarro la toalla para secarse.

—No, tú y yo no somos nada, solo un encuentro casual.—Explico agarrando la otra toalla, y saliendo del baño a buscar lo que iba a ponerse.—Así que vete antes de que termine de cambiarme o buscare a otra persona.

No presto atención pues le interesaba irse, y tendría suerte si el transito no se interponía en su camino. Pero el portazo de su puerta le saco una sonrisa.

**...**

**Avenida Past Record. The Vegas food; 4:25 p.m.**

— Entonces a araña lo pica y en la mañana siguiente el se vuelve poderoso... hasta su lentes se vuelven inútiles, se vuelve un chico cool...—Dijo un niño que enseñaba las paginas de aquel comic e sus manos. Pero una castaña le había agarrado la nariz con fuerza.

—Cariño, tú eres mi Clark Kent favorito así que por ahora confórmate con las gafas.—Dijo la mujer de unos 30 años, besando la frente de niño.

—Tía Tri, no me bien con ellas.—Chillo el menor que se pasaba la manga de su camisa en su frente.— Te he dicho que no me gusta me trates como un niño.—Agrego inflando sus mejillas.

—Mejor vuelve con tus revistas a la mesa, te llevo en unos minutos tu batido favorito.—Dijo Trina tras suspirar, este niño había salido a sus madres sin duda. En físico, como en actitudes, hablaba para si mientras lo veía alejarse.

**... Mientras, por fuera ...**

—Gracias por acercarme.—Dijo Jade que guardaba su tableta en su bolsa.

—Para eso están las amigas, ademas tengo algo que hacer.—Dijo Cat que se terminaba de soltar el cabello y ponerse algo de maquillaje.

—¿Alguien nuevo?—Pregunto Jade con una ceja alzada. Pero antes de recibir respuesta, un olor la hizo girar la cabeza.—Huele rico.—Dijo notando un restaurante en la esquina, algo grande y con un interior visible, dejando ver que era colorido pese a imitar el estilo ochentero. _¿Cómo no lo había notado?_

—¿Entramos?—Pregunto la pelirroja que pensaba entrar acompañada o no.

—Pagare yo por el aventon.—Dijo la pelinegra que ignoraba su vida cambiaría una vez pasara por esas puertas. Así que bajo tras tomar sus cosa., y se puso unos lentes para disimular un poco quien era; aunque en su calle la conocían bien y no tenia problemas con ellos.

—Bienvenidas, en un momento les atienden.—Dijo una joven con una sonrisa en la entrada, que guió a las mujeres a la única mesa libre. Para luego retirarse.

—No había notado esto, si es bueno volveré todos los días.— Comento Jade que saco su libro, unas plumas y algunos post-it.

—¿Sigues buscando huecos?—Pregunto Cat que por su parte revisaba un mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

—Si, mi editorial quiere una secuela, pero no estoy convencida les pedí un mes para ver si era posible. O entregarles un libro nuevo, pero sabes que ando seca de ideas.—Respondió Jade que no despegaba la vista de su lectura.

—¿Y por qué no usas tu tablet?—Pregunto Cat que a veces olvida cosas, y Jade lo sabia, así que suspiro, para sonreír.

—Porque esto se puede hakear, y no quiero que nadie vea mis notas antes.—Respondió viendo al fin a su amiga. De las pocas con las que seguía en contacto, en parte porque trabajan juntas.

Sonrió.—Sabes, este lugar lo conozco de hace mucho, pero es mi lugar secreto.—Confeso Cat que veía a cercarse a su mesera favorita.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto aunque supuso la respuesta.

—Fans y camarógrafos; necesito un poco de paz en mi vida.—Dijo aun tras entender que la misma Jade se había respondido.

—Entiendo, pero seria buena publicidad.—Dijo con una sonrisa y queriendo volver a su libro.

—Eso es lo ultimo que nos importa. Aquí nos agrada que coma gente con gusto a la comida, en especial la mexicana.—Dijo una castaña que no podía evita fruncir su ceño.

—Jade, ¿recuerdas a Trina?—La cuestionada solo asintió y extendió su mano.—Mi novia, desde hace un par de años.—Aquella información consiguió sorprender a Jade no paraba de mirar a ambas.

—Vaya, a pasado algo de tiempo, ¿cómo estás?—Pregunto algo nerviosa, sabia que para Cat era una hermana, y de la misma forma ella lo veía; pero no esperaba aquella noticia, ya que ella nunca la corrigió cuando bromeaba con que cambiaba de chico cada semana.

—Apunto de ser 10 años.—Dijo Trina que solo había relajado un poco el rostro.—Estoy bien.—Respondió al ver que Cat le pedía con la mirada que fuera amable.

—Es bueno verte.—Dijo Jade que no entendía que pasaba, pero sentía que sobraba.

—La bruja del oeste, amable... ¿un mal día?—Pregunto bajando al fin de su bandeja un vaso de agua para cada una.

—Un poco.— Dijo recibiendo el menú.

—Conozco lo que Cat quiere, pero tendrás que decirme lo tuyo.—Dijo cuando acabo de escribir.

—Dame unos minutos, pero igual iré a otra mesa para que hablen.—Comento al notar la tensión, y tomando sus cosas a exceptuando su mochila.

—Andamos llenos, ya en la noche hablaremos con calma.—Dijo Triana mostrando sus mesas.

—Mira iré con ese niño,—la mirada de ambas mujeres no pasado desapercibida—sera en lo que aparecen sus padres.—La mirada de Trina se había vuelto mas atemorizante, pero no le daría el gusto.— Prometo portarme bien, siempre y cuando trates bien a mi hermanita.—Dijo y sin esperar alguna palabra se alejo.

—¡Jade!—Llamaron ambas, pero tampoco lo querían gritar y alterar a la gente.

—Catherine.—Dijo Trina lo más calmada que podía.

—No me digas así.—Chillo la pelirroja algo asustada, pues escuchar su primer nombre de su novia no era nada bueno.—Lo siento.—Agrego mirando con tristeza a la ojicafé.

—Hablamos de esto, y tú misma me dijiste que era mala idea. Que no le interesaría esto.—Dijo sonriendo lo mejor que podía.

—Han pasado cosas y creo que esto la ayudara. Te aseguro que ha cambiado... poco a poco, pero no es la misma.— Dijo sin querer explicar más pues si alguien las reconocía y escuchaba la información personal de alguna pasarían días horribles ; y la mujer que entendía aquello tenia que mantener la calma por ambas.

—Confió en ti.—Dijo suspirando con algo de frustración.— Pero Tori me lo encargó, así que lo siento, pero si siento amenazado su salud física o emocional, nuestra relación entrara en riesgo.—Finalizo para volver a notar en su libreta. Porque si veía la expresión de su novia saltaría a besarle y cambiaría de opinión.

—Me arriesgare.—Dijo la pelirroja que miraba interactuar a aquellos dos.

**... en la otra mesa... **

— Hola caballerito, ¿dejas que me siente?—Pregunto Jade que realmente hacia eso por cortecia no porque le importara la respuesta.

—Mientras no invadas mi espacio, esta bien.—Dijo el muchacho que sabia que debía ceder el asiento a los clientes.

—Me parece justo.—Dijo Jade que miro el menú y debatía las dos cosas que llamaban su atención.

—Espero no te moleste, pero no me gusta guardarme las cosas. Pero me gusta tu estilo, es genial.—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—El negro es lo mejor.—Explico con cierto orgullo, ya que llevaba años vistiendo ese color.

—Lo es. —Dijo el niño con un brillo que hizo a Jade erigirse.— Pero mi tía no me deja. —Agrego haciendo un puchero.

—¿Tus padres piensan igual?—Pregunto no tan sorprendida de que mucha gente pensara que el negro era solo para eventos, o relacionándolo con cosas negativas.

— Mamá, salio de viaje, y no he tenido un padre nunca.— Dijo el menor con cierto dolor, algo que no paso por alto para la escritora.

—Hey, entonces eres especial.— Dijo la mujer que no entendía ese impulso por querer ver sonreír al niño. Y cuando consiguió su atención se asusto, pero las palabras querían salir.— Sabes, ¿por qué?— Pregunto a lo que obtuvo una negativa por parte del niño.— Porque entonces seras una persona fuerte a lo que la vida te ponga. Veras estas pequeños "detalles" con un afilador que van sacando filo en ti, para cortar lo que sea.

—Que interesante.— Dijo el niño que aunque le causo gracia, había entendido que su tía explicaba muchas veces de una forma mas poética.— Me gusta tú visión.

— Entonces tu tía escoge por ti, ya que es tu titular. —Comento más para si, al entender. Pero el niño le sacudía la cabeza en afirmativa.— ¿Es un libro de barcos... de guerra?— Pregunto algo sorprendida de un niño que rondaba los 9. Pero estaba segura era un libro muy técnico.

— Sí, es lo único que no asusta a mi tía; pero yo se que puedo con más. Me llama querer saber más de tijeras.— Dijo el niño que no podía negar se sentía confundido al impulso de querer hablar, pues el era desconfiado. Pero esta mujer no le causa eso.— Ves porque me gusto tu ejemplo.

— Pues si no te molesta, choca el puño.—Dijo Jade que sonrió feliz, na sabia porque pero le lleno de alegría aquel comentario, tal vez porque no había mucha gente que gustara de eso por moda.

—Bueno.—Dijo el niño antes de corresponder aquella acción, y es que no tenia amigas así que hacer eso por una vez se sintió bien.

—Bien, doctor, sera mejor que no use sus conocimientos para el mal.—Dijo Jede entre susurros como si aquello fuera importante.—Así que deja te cuiden la espalda mientras pueden.—Agrego para guiñar el ojo.

—Lo pensare.—Dijo con una pose mafioso. Pues había logrado ver algunas, cuando tenia acceso al internet.

—Cariño, terminaste la tarea. Sí no, ve a terminarla.—Indico Trina en español, y no ingles como hace rato.

—Pero me estoy divirtiendo. —Respondió el niño que hablo en la misma lengua que su familiar.— Sabes que eso es raro.—Recalco el menor que sonreí para esclarecer su punto.

—Lo se. Pero mañana tienes clases, a acabar la tarea.—Volvió a decir sin dejar de lanzar esa mirada de "no discutas".—Otro día se podrán ver.—Dijo en tono mas calmado.

—¿Cómo sabes?—Pregunto el niño que volvió al ingles.

—Es amiga de tú tía Cat.—Respondió Trina que seguía con el español.

—¿Enserio?—Pregunto sorprendido, pues se notaba que eran opuestos.

—Si.—Dijo entendiendo su duda.

—Tengo que irme.—Dijo extendiendo su mano.—Espero vernos pronto, por cierto me llamo Jaden Vega.

—Jade West.—Dijo apretando la mano del niño, sin perder la sonrisa, pero estaba sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Jaden, sonrió una vez más y se retiro.

—Sí, es mi sobrino. Hijo de Tori.—Dijo al ver que la gótica no se movía.

—¿Dónde esta ella?— Pregunto Jade que estaba consternada al ver que su amor secreto hubiera avanzado más rápido que ella.

—Esta de viaje, no se encontraba bien; así que me pidió lo cuidara hasta que volviera.—Respondió Trina que por dentro sentía arder su garganta.— Así que cuida de mi ángel, o te quedaras sin alas demonio; porque tampoco pienso quitarle a una amiga, —dijo para que la otra entendiera porque la amenazaba— le has simpatizado.

—Vaya.—Dijo Jade con una mirada molesta.— La verdad no veía a Tori siendo irresponsable, huyendo con algún hombre.—Comento esperando así quitarse esa mirada que quiera perforar su se dio cuanta se había equivocado de estrategia.

—Sí quieres poner un pie aquí, será mejor cuides tú actitud, y el respeto a mi familia.—Dijo Trina poniendo la punta de su pluma en el brazo de la menor a comparación suya.—Y más si quieres volver a verlo, porque no dejare le metas ideas negativas de su madre. Ella esta sola en su aventura, después de terminar con el padre de Jaden, no volvió a salir con nadie.—Termino quitando el lapicero de la mano de la escritora que hasta ahora no se había movido.

—Lamento mi mala actitud. Volveré con Cat.—Dijo tomando sus cosas con una sonrisa y yendo con su amiga. Y es que ella nunca pide disculpas; pero su instinto le pedía acercarse mas a ese enano. Y en parte ella tenia curiosidad.

—¿Jade?—Llamo Cat que noto algo perdida a su amiga.

—Cat, espero que esta comida sea buena.—Dijo conservando su enojo, ya en casa sola, se dejaría llevar por sus emociones.

—Lo es.—Dijo con una sonrisa complacida y pasando su cabellos atrás.—Pedí, por ti.

—Lo imagine.—Se limito a decir y centrándose de lleno en su libro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9 años atrás.**

—¡Salud!—Gritaron un grupo de estudiantes, todos con traje.

Este pequeño grupo se encontraba en su after-party tras el evento de graduación de su preparatoria, y la fiesta por parte de la escuela; todos decididos en lo que querían estudiar. El primero un chico, Beck Oliver, de cabello alborotado y castaño, y todo "un galán"—según las chicas— deseaba ser actor, algo que casi tenia en el bolsillo pues trabajo como modelo por dos años, y la gente se le acercaba. Sumando los cursos que tomaba. El segundo chico, Andre Harris, un amante de la música, y desde siempre canta-autor, igual con muchas oportunidad, solo cumpliese la mayoría de edad. Porque no pensaba dejar de cuidar de su abuela —aunque a veces resultaba cansado—. El ultimo chico de este grupo, Robbie Shapiro, un muchacho de cabello afro y lentes, uno de los callados y listos, pero en confianza era un buen platicador —si ignorabas a su amigo de apoyo—, el deseaba ser un gran programador, y con Andre había agarrado oído para la música, así que a veces hacia de DJ. Una de las chicas; deseaba ser actriz, su nombre Cat Valentine para los amigos, una chica que a mitad del curso empezó a pintarse el cabello de rojos, un poco loca, y muy distraída. La segunda amiga, Tori Vega, era bella cuando se arreglaba, y aunque tardo en agarrar confianza se decido por cantante ya que siempre que podía ayuda a los chicos con sus proyectos; inteligente, una de las que más se esforzó para tener opciones; cabellos castaños, al igual que sus ojos, y mitad latina, usando sus lentes, positiva y alegre. Y de ultima, pero no menos importante, Jade West; pelinegra con mechas verdes, de ojos color verde, rebelde sin causa y en muchas ocaciones mala, sobre todo si le caías mal, con un amigo entre las piernas —por eso nunca salio con nadie, para cuidar que la molestara después— y distinguida por vestir de negro. Uno de los grupitos mas completos y con opuestos de extremo a extremo.

Todos reían, y cada cuanto alzaban su copa para brindar por sus recuerdos, o por su "mañana". Todos con una sonrisa, y con celulares apagados. Así fue la noche, hasta que miraron su reloj... 03 de la mañana.

—La ultima, ya llegaran otros dia.—Dijo Jade quien con Beck era como los jefes, así que enseguida todos guardaron silencio.— Fue bueno vivir esta aventura con cada uno de ustedes, y si estamos aquí, quiere decir que el futuro que queremos esta más cerca que nunca. ¡Salud!—Grito y alzo su vas que no tardo en sonar con muchos clic.

—Yo espero, que nos reunamos y que sin remordimiento nos veamos; aun cuando alguno tome un destino diferente al que tiene hoy. Sabemos que la vida es difícil.—Agrego Beck que no tardo en alzar su copa.

—Miren, si se puede excelente, todos son talentosos y estamos informados, preparados hasta los huesos. Vamos por ello.—Dijo Robbi que ya llevaba muchas cervezas y tenia una actitud que a mas de uno causo gracias. Sobre todo el como estaría mañana.

—Chicos, chicas, si ocupan algo no duden en pedirlo.—Dijo Andre que ya se empezaba a sentir mareado.

—Los voy a extrañar, porque todos somos uno, y uno es igual a todos.—Dijo la pelirroja que aunque consiguió unas miradas de leve molestia tenia que decirlo.—No olvidemos de donde venimos, y porque vamos.—Finalizo para al fin chocar su copa con las demás.

—Yo, saben que tengo dos ideas en la cabeza, igual soy paranoica o poco confiada... pero deseo que todos consigan lo que desean; y si la vida no lo permite, al menos tengan una vida cómoda y con lo que necesitan, cuando lo necesiten.—Dijo la castaña al ver que todas la miraban, jugando con su vaso.—Los quiero.

—Bien, ¿Alguien le pido taxi?—Pregunto Jade que enseguida vio un par de manos.

—Pasare antes a tu baño.—Dijo Tori con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Esta bien.—Dijo sin mucha importancia y volviendo a lo importante.

—¿Sera que me pueda quedar?

—No, Beck. Mi padre es agente del FBI no hagas que vaya por ti. Ademas no me interesas.—Dijo Jade que sabia a donde iría esa conversación. Y es que solo quedaban ellos y Tori que se estaba tardando mucho.

—Eres increíble, ¿por qué te niegas?—Pregunto el joven algo molesto.

—Te lo he dicho solo te veo como amigo...—Beck tomo el brazo de jade y lo apretó, pero en esos momentos llego su taxi, y molesto subió al vehículo.

—Tori, ¿te pido tu taxi?—Pregunto Jade que le estaba costando ocultar los efectos que sintió por aquello que hubiera estado en su bebida. No recibió respuesta, pero igual pensó que la lluvia que empezaba a caer, era razón de su sordera. Cerro con seguro por si a Beck se le ocurría volver a ver si su plan había funcionado. Puso su mano en la cabeza al sentir que ardía.

—Jade, antes de irme me gustaría decirte algo... ¿estas bien?—Pregunto preocupada la mitad latina al verla caer.

—Si, una ves te vayas iré a descansar.—Dijo al sentir a su secreto moverse, claro como el otro no sabia eso, esperaba la golpeara rápido, pero tardo más.

—Déjame llevarte a tu cuarto, yo me encargo de pedir mi transporte y cerrar para que este segura.—Dijo agarrándola pues casi caía al piso. Quería negarse, pero estaba guardando la compostura, así que tuvo que asentir. El peor error de su vida.

**De vuelta al hoy.**

— ¿Y que tal?—Pregunto Trina al ver que ambas mujeres había acabado.

—Sin duda una comida que vale la pena.—Respondió Jade que se sintió interrumpida entre sus memorias.

—Bueno, espero verte pronto.—Dijo quitando los platos.—¿Algo más?—Pregunto una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mi postre.—Dijo con emoción Cat.

—Yo estoy bien.—Dijo la pelinegra al ver que ahora la miraban a ella.

—Vuelvo en cinco.—Dijo antes de desaparecer la mitad latina.

—Por cierto, ¿de que hablaron?—Pregunto Jade que necesitaba dejar de recordar un raro.

—Se enojo por haberla presentado así, una cena, solo nosotras hubiera sido mejor... he igual conocieras a Jaden, de una forma tan simple.—Dijo Cat que al saber que no mentía bien, tuvo que buscar las palabras mas cercanas a la verdad.

—¿Tu sabes algo de Tori?—Pregunto al recordar que ellas dos eran unidas, es mas llego a sentir celos aunque en su momento lo negó. Deseaba poder pedirle disculpas como debía.

—No, Trina desconoce su ubicación, solo sebe que esta bien por unas postales. Pero mientras sea feliz, no le exigirá volver.—Dijo Cat que sonrió ampliamente.

—Que complicas son mujeres.—Dijo Jade suspirando de cansancio.

—Tu también lo eres.—Reprocho Cat cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabes que no me considero una, ni tampoco hombre.—Agrego por la mirada furiosa de su pelirroja favorita.

—Si, pastel.—Festejo Cat al ver a Trina dejando su plato.

—¿Debería dejar de consentirte?—Pregunto Trina "a si" en voz alta.

—No seas mala con tu Cat favorita.—Dijo haciendo en gesto de un gato.

—Eres muy tierna.—Comento con una sonrisa para pasar a apretar las mejillas de su novia.

—Tía, acabe.—Dijo Jaden que con sus ojos cafés tras las gafas hacia la mirada de cachorro.—¿Puedo ver la televisión?

—No, Jaden.—Dijo la mayor que sabia el truco del menor.—Mejor acaba el libro que empezaste la semana pasada.—Indico al pequeño estante que había cerca de la mesa que el niño utilizaba.

—No es bueno, sabes que no me gusta leer, algo malo. Se vuelve aburrido en segundos.—Dijo el niño sacando un par de lagrimas.

—Y yo te he dicho que todo vale.—Replico acariciando sus cabellos.—Si quieres ir de escritor, debes conocer lo bueno como malo. Pregúntale a Jade.—Aquello hizo a Trina querer cortar su lengua, pues realmente le molestaba la idea de que Jade entrara en la vida de su sobrino. Pero se dejo llevar por estar con Cat.

—¿Jade, es escritora?—Pregunto con emoción y mirado a la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.

—Si, lo soy.—Dijo la otra divertida.—Aunque me dedico mas a guiones para obras.—Explico mejor. Ya que sus dos libros, hasta ahora, no competían contras sus 40 guiones.

—¿Piensas que es necesario leer de todo, aunque sea malo?—Pregunto el joven niño que hizo a Jade sentir una chispa en su corazón. Y haciendo ver que la respuesta que dijera sera ley de ahora en adelante.

—Hablando de mi experiencia; trato de hacerlo, pero no viéndolos como "malas obras", si no, como ese profesor de lo que no debes hacer.—Miro confusión, pero a la vez un interés por escuchar más en aquel niño que se había ganado su corazón, algo que hasta ahora solo su hermano tenia el privilegio de presumir.—Te explico, —dijo girándose a él— lees prestando atención, viendo que es lo que vuelve a la obra aburrida; vas anotando, para que al final concretes ideas, y sin olvidar sacar lo bueno así sea algún cliché que personalmente te guste. Ademas, que bajo tu criterio es "mala" porque ya te "aburrió". Pero todo autor tiene algo que aportar a este rama.

—Es difícil...

—Ve con calma, pero no le niegas la oportunidad a nadie, ya cuando acabes, y de verdad resulto se pésima, borralo y busca un libro que llene algún agujero de tu curiosidad.—Dijo tomando la nariz del niño al ver que iba a decir algo negativo. —Miro su reloj y recordó que había algo que hacer en su lo que restaba de su día.—¿cuanto va a ser?—Pregunto guardando sus cosas.

—Nada. A menos de que este pequeño no lea su libro, ahí te cobrare doble la próxima vez que vengas.—Dijo Trina abrazando por el hombro a quien para ella era su hijo.

—Tía, no me digas pequeño, me avergüenzas.—Replico el niño completamente rojo.

—Bueno esta es propina, comprale al menos una camiseta negra.—Dijo Jade guiñando el ojo al pequeño.

—Gracias.—Dijo abrazando con fuerza a la mujer que correspondió enseguida.

—Me voy.—Dijo lista para correr.

—Niño.—Reprocho por aquel comentario, y es que haba expresado lo que Trina no le daba.

—Tú me has dicho que se debe ser cortes.—Dijo corriendo al librero, tomar el libro del que hablaba y huir a su cuarto.

—Trina, tengo una sesión de fotografías. Te veo en la noche, hermosa.—Dijo Cat que sabia debía huir de ahí, y esperar que las aguas se calmaran.

—Cuídate.—Dijo en tono rendido y regresando a la cocina.

**Pero eso sera historia de otro día. O tal vez, nunca.**

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

_**E****n mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más. **_Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si me aparece de nuevo por aquí con algo nuevo. Que piensan, ¿quieren leer lo que sigue? Tu opinión es importante.

**Cinco reviews, para desbloquear el siguiente capitulo.**

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

_**Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico... **pero estoy acabando a la una de la madrugada y esto lo empece a las 2 de la tarde, mis ojos están agotados._

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


	2. Memorias malditas

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Si, yo aquí de nuevo. Aclaraciones :

Uno, estos capítulos son **_AU_**.

Dos, ¡Jade, GIP!

Tres, de repente abra ¿violencia?¿temas fuertes? _—Creen que pueda escribir eso._

Cuatro, aquí habrá amor entre **_chicaxchica_**... aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

**_Desclemier : Victorious NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurrió esta idea._**

* * *

**Titulo : ¿Se puede arreglar el pasado?**

**Capitulo # 2 : Memorias malditas.**

**Pov. General.**

**Avenida Past Record. The Vega´s Food ; Viernes; 5:15 p.m.**

—Cuídate.—Dijo en tono rendido y regresando a la cocina.

No podía contener más sus lagrimas, camino sin prestar atención a nadie hasta el baño de empleados. Se había prometido que nada la haría llorar de nuevo, pero ahí estaba odiándose por volver a la ciudad y de que Jade supiera de Jaden.

Pero el encuentro de sus ojos en el espejo la hizo suspirar. _Eso es lo que querías, por eso regresaste y me dejaste todo cuando ya no pudiste. Pero ella no se lo merece, ¿o sí? Te necesito, hermanita_; Cat, se quedaría sin cena una semana. Jaden, tenia mucho de ambas.

**...**

_**Nueve años atrás.**_

**Casa de los Vega. 6:20 a.m.**

—Tori, ¿eres tú?—Pregunto una castaña que dejaba su celular de lado.—Agradece que nuestros padres son despreocupados y me dejaron a cargo, ¿que tal la fiesta?—Pregunto Trina que hasta ese momento noto caer las lagrimas de su hermanita.—Ven acá, linda.—Dijo abriendo sus brazos para recibir a su hermanita.

—Trina...—Logro decir entre su llanto y corriendo a abrazar con las fuerza que no sabia de donde había sacado, solo para regresar a su casa.

—Tranquila, estas conmigo, nadie puede hacerte daño.—Dijo Trina con tono calmado, pues sintió cuando puso más fuera al abrazo.—Te dije que esa bruja no te aceptaría.—Reprocho acariciando su cabello.—Vamos Tori, ella es una tonta, no me gusta verte llorar por una mujer que no lo vale.—Hablaba cada vez mas lento, pues quería conseguir que su hermana durmiera para calmarse un poco, ya que esa fiesta enserio se había extendido.— Mi niña...

—Tri...—Murmuro levantando un poco la cara.

—Mira que relajo traes en el rostro, te he dicho que las primeras impresiones son importantes.—"Regaño" tomando la nariz de la ojicafe igual que ella, para que se diera un descanso de llorar.

—Ella y yo, tuvimos...—Intento confesar, pero los recuerdos que tenia de aquella noche era un remolino de emociones y por ahora el dolor era quien dominaba.—No se, aun no entiendo que paso... ella parecía enferma la ayude a subir a su cuarto y su mirada cambio... se puso sobre mi... apenas podía ver en la oscuridad...

—Tori... ¿tu consentiste eso?—Pregunto Trina, pero el llanto de su hermana le respondía. Sentía hervir su sangre.

—Ella es mas fuerte que yo, no pude hacer nada, solo lo que pedía...—Respondía queriendo que su cerebro le dejara solo hablar sin ver las escenas una y otra vez.—Ya no teníamos ropa y solo pude sentir que se movía.

—Llamare a papá.—Dijo la castaña que alcanzo su móvil y solo tenia una cosa en mente. _No te vas a quedar sin consecuencias, Jade West._

—¡No!—Grito Tori agarrando el celular y tirándolo hacia la cocina.

—Victoria,—grito pasando a una mida que causo a Tori ocultar el rostro, y abrazar con mas fuerza a su hermana— esto no se puede quedar así. Ella debe pagar por abusar de ti.—Explico mientras intentaba la mirara de nuevo.

—Estoy segura que ella no habría echo eso, no que se apodero de ella, pero no arruinare su vida por algo que mi instinto esta seguro que ella se esta lamentando.—Dijo Tori alzando el volumen de su voz.

—Victoria.—Llamo Trina que no olvidaría esto nunca.—Ella te violo, aunque no sea un hombre y estés con probabilidad de un embarazo, ella forzó que hubiera algo.—Intento explicar Trina que podía entender que admitir eso para Tori seria difícil, pues aun estaba en el closet. _Mierda, solo la vea..._

—Por favor.—Empezó a repetir sin parar.—... por favor. Me debes una Katrina, y lo quiero cobrar ahora. No dirás o harás algo que dañe a Jade, revelara de lo que te hable, nunca, a nadie; ni a nuestros padres y me ayudaras a saber si... estoy embarazada.—Dijo cuando recordó el pacto que era inquebrantable.

—No es justo.—Dijo la otra abrazando con fuerza a su hermana, pues se encontraba destrozada.— Espera, te dije que eso nunca pasara, lo que hay que revisar es si tienes alguna ETS.

—Trina, Jade es inter... y aunque es baja la probabilidad quiero saber que mi vida no estará mas jodida. Aparte de eso.—Dijo apenda.

—Me estas jodiendo.—Le grito mas a la "vida" que a su hermana que estaba ya muy roja de los ojos. Pero la determinación y seguridad estaban ahí, negando y afirmando que estaba segura de lo que quería. Como una mirada decía tanto. Nunca lo entendería. La abrazo, era lo única que podía hacer en este momento.

**...**

**Hoy. 6:30 p.m.**

—Señorita Trina, ¿esta bien?—Pregunto una mujer por fuera del baño que noto había pasado una hora de que su jefa se había encerrado.

—Si, solo que hoy mis cólicos son muy molestos. ¿Me traes un té?—Pregunto mientras abría la llave del agua.—Estaré en mi oficina.—Indico antes de bañar su cabeza en el grifo.

—Claro.—Dijo la joven que apreciaba mucho a su jefa y no tardo en desaparecer.

—"Han pasado cosas..."—_Espero que sean malas_, _porque no seria fácil que permita te acerques a mi niño._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Departamento de Jade West. Viernes. 5:30 p.m.**

—Necesito vodka.—Dijo cuando cerro la puerta de su pequeño espacio.—Mierda, cuando las cosas van mal, tienen que ponerse peor.—"Critico" a la vida antes de soltar un golpe en la pared.—Se que me equivoque... ni siquiera era ella, y tuve miedo... y enojo porque otra vez estas en mi recuerdos.—Hablaba consigo mientras abría la botella que recién compro.— Lo siento, lo siento... de verdad, lo arruine... te arruine... perdóname.—Logro decir entre los nudos que en su garganta se formaban, y que el ardor provocado por los sorbos de aquella bebida apenas le dejan un hilo de voz, sutil. El sonido de su celular la irrito más.

_Llego en una hora, y pienso desquitarme por lo aguafiestas de esta mañana. _

Vicky. Ahora. Visto ""

_¡No! No tengo ganas de verte. Si te escucho solo te ignorare. Quiero estar sola, ¿queda claro?_

Jade. 5:40 p.m. Visto ""

_Cielo, no tengo nada en mi agenda porque fue uno de los requisitos para estar contigo. ¿Qué planeas haga? Esta es la 11va vez que sales con esto. Y necesito el dinero, te recuerdo que no me pagas sino te chupo eso. _

Vicky. 5:42 p.m. Visto ""

_Buscare a alguien mas. Y no te preocupes, te daré lo de esos días, y no vuelvas a mostrar tu rostro frente a mi. _

Jade. 5:52 p.m. Visto ""

_Perfecto, existen mejores clientes que tú en mi listas. Quiero ver esa paga a mas tardar mañana. _

Vicky. 5:53 p.m. Visto ""

Jade no siguió mas con eso, lo hecho, hecho estaba. No tardo mucho en entrar a la app de su banco y transferir lo que sabia la libraría de problemas. Tras mandar el pago y un poco mas, bloqueo aquel numero innecesario y fue a la ducha. Dejando su celular en silencio y con otra botella de vodka para cuando se acabara la que tenia, y su fiel navaja para que el dolor saliera de alguna forma de su cuerpo.

_Jade. Cariño, esta broma es cruel. Porque, ¿estas bromeando, verdad? ¡¿Jade?!_

Vicky. 5:54 p.m. Visto "

_Me estas jodiendo. ¿Me has despedido, enserio? Dime que andas en plan, perra. Porque quieres una noche intensa._

Vicky. 5:55 p.m. Visto "

_Acabo de ver mi cuenta. Oye, no me esta gustando esta broma. Jade, responde._

Vicky. 5:58 p.m. Visto "

Hija de ... no vale la pena, fue un gusto servirte.

Vicky. 5:59 p.m. Visto "

El agua empezaba a teñirse de rojo, mientras la mujer de cabellos negros terminaba de deslizar la cuchilla por su abdomen en toda su anchura hasta donde podía. Ya sabia la fuerza que debía aplicar para que aquello fuera un rasguño más. Una forma de sacar el dolor que solo estorbaba en su vida.

**...**

**Pov. Jade**

Desde que nací mi vida fue un asco, mi madre rechazaba cargarme o alimentarme. ¿Como lo se...? Cierto, soy de esos afortunado de memoria fotográfica desde niña. Antes de saber que eso era posible. Papá, no me miraba con cariño, pero siempre me protegió de ella, pues cada que cumplía un años de vida se resumía a una pelea para mi futuro y mi genero. Mamá se esforzaba porque me viera como una niña, pero por descuidos siempre alguien se enteraban y sin entender, ni investigar un poco, las burlas no tardaban en hacerse presentes. Así que nos mudábamos cada cierto tiempo, aunque papá tardaba en seguirnos ya que ser agente del FBI lo absorbía mucho. Ese tiempo mi madre no lo desaprovechaba, me insultaba, no se guardaba sus regaños y no media la fuerza a la hora de golpear.

Las cosas eran peor al ir creciendo y desarrollándose, y que decir cuando sintió "amor" por primera vez, y era una niña. Subiendo la intensa discriminación de la mujer que solo reconocía como la mujer que la trajo a la vida, pero una horrible persona. La gota que derramo el vaso para mi padre, fue cuando a los 12 años me encontró en el baño con un cuchillo, entre lagrimas e intentado acabar con el culpable de este infierno. Me abrazo con fuerza mientras me quitaba es cuchillo, e igual que yo estuvimos hechos un mar de lagrimas me atrevería a decir por horas.

Solicito el divorcio y me apunto con un psicólogo que fue capaz de guiarme, para que viviera la vida sin miedo y como yo me sintiera cómoda. Papá, también se instruyo para que nuestra relación fuera de hija y padre como debía. Listo para apoyarme. Conforme crecí, y entre las sesiones también descubrí lo que me gustaba, escribir. Así que para mi preparatoria escogí una escuela donde ademas de las lecciones básicas, nos instruían y adentraban al mundo de la creatividad. Desarrollar nuestro talento. En esa escuela lo mas difícil era tener que ver a los hombres detrás de mi, cuando yo quería a una chica, en especial una; Tori vega.

Consiguió ser amiga de ella, pese a ser muchas veces tener desplantes con esa castaña, siempre estuvo a su lado. Buenos y malos. Sin decir nada, y a nadie que la ruda Jade West sufría como ellos. Una amiga incondicional, aun cuando por accidente descubrió su secreto; no dijo nada y siguió siendo la misma con ella. Con esa estúpida sonrisa, acelerando su corazón, y con una belleza que hacia incomodo el pantalón; pero su nula experiencia en el amor, y el miedo, no detuvieron el tiempo. El ultimo día estaba ahí.

Pero Beck siempre esparcía rumores, entorpeciendo mis planes. Haciendo lo que quería y con el máximo de suspensiones de la escuela partirle algún hueso ya no era una opción. Pero no fuimos nada, al contrario peleábamos. Pero esos amigos, que sin duda son buenos hacían todo para que no nos matáramos y arregláramos las cosa. Y es que ser una persona con buenas intenciones, no significa que seas personas listas, o supieran leer el ambiente.

Por eso odie al imbécil cuando me dio aquella copa. Bien dice mi papá que que abran frente a ti la bebida o no aceptarla. Los recuerdos de aquella noche después de enviar a su casa a los demás. Mi primera vez; con la chica que me gustaba; y todo lo que recuerdo es verla llorar y pedirme parar. Mi cuerpo ignorando mis ordenes. Soltando a llorar por no para, lastimando a lo único bueno en mi vida... lo mismo que perdí llagada la mañana. Porque nunca se volvió a comunicar conmigo. Pero lo entiendo, considerando que no hablo de esto con nadie. Algo que alivio a mi padre, que fue el ultimo en hablar con ella, y me dijo no me preocupara. Pero me hubiera gustado hablar con ella y pedir disculpas. Lo ultimo que supe es que se había ido con Trina a con una tía en Iowa. Ahí es cuando esto se volvió la mejor escapatoria.

**...**

**Pov General**

**Sábado****. 12:20 a.m.**

—¡Jade!—Grito una pelirroja que abrió la llave de agua fría para que su amiga reaccionara.—Con un demonio, si no abres los ojos ya, llamare a tú padre.—"Amenazo" la mujer que saco su teléfono, pero antes de hacer algo este ya había sido reventado en la pared.

—Catherine, no te atrevas.

— Me debes un celular nuevo, otra vez.—Chillo Cat, alcanzando la toalla y dándosela a Jade que solo la agarro.—Eres increíble.—Bufo irritada y saliendo sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

—Fuiste tu quien me amenazo.—Replico la pelinegra colcandose la toalla en la cintura.—¿Qué hora es?—Pregunto yendo a su cocina para agarrar un vaso con agua.

—12:30 de la madrugada.—La otra solo arqueo una ceja.—Vine, porque ignoraste mis llamadas y mensajes.—Dijo sin mirarla, buscando algo en su bolso.

—¿No deberías estar con Trina, o en tu casa?—Pregunto agarrando su celular para revisar de lo que las ultimas horas ignoro.

—Debería, pero note ese gesto que haces cuando la idea de cortarse aparece en tu cabeza.—Respondió, pero ella misma se interrumpió.—Aja.—Grito emocionada sacando un celular de su bolso.

—¿Cuantos celulares tienes?—Pregunto Jade que había ido a su habitación a ponerse lo primero que encontró.

—Sin contar el que esta en el piso de tu baño... cuatro.—La mirada de Jade se adelanto de nuevo, así que la otra solo sonrió.—Uno personal, para contactar con amigos, familiares y Trina. El segundo, es del trabajo, agentes, maquillista, fotógrafos, entrenador. El tercero, para llamar a tu padre. Y el que rompiste es el que espero se estrelle, y no perder información.

—Inteligente.—Dijo sarcástica y mostrando la lengua, antes de tomar asiento en su sofá.

—Me preocupas.—Dijo con tono molesto.—¿Y ahora que te trajo de nuevo a esto?—Pregunto apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Jade que se notaba apenada.—Sabes que estaré para ti, pero tienes que llamarme.

—Basta mamá.—Interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa.—Ademas aquí la hermana mayor soy yo.—Replico tomando prisionera la nariz de cat entre sus dedos.

—No cuando dejas llevarte por la oscuridad.—Dijo enfadad pero con la otra apretado su nariz salio una voz graciosa. Así que rieron un rato.

—El pasado a veces me alcanza, y es doloroso saber que no hay forma de cambiar las decisiones que ni siquiera planeaste de tu mano.—Dijo soltando la nariz de Cat y adoptando una expresión extraña en su rostro.—Sabes pequeña, hay cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa, de ellas tomo la responsabilidad. Pero hay algo en especial que me atormenta, porque aquel día por un idiota arruine la vida de alguien mas.—Confeso lo mejor que pudo, ya que hablar de ello le aterraba.

—Veo que no me dirás, pero lo entiendo.—Dijo con una sonrisa calmada.—Pero las segundas oportunidades existen, y estoy segura que podrás arreglarlo. Solo se paciente, y atenta.

—Se que ya pregunte pero, ¿donde esta Tori?—Pregunto Jade con unos ojos que sabia Cat no se resistía, o si mentía se le notaria.

—Eso solo le corresponde a Trina responderte lo.—Dijo Cat que entendía ahora porque su novia no le decía nada de eso.

—Tendré que ganarme una nueva amiga.—Dijo resignada.

—Dos.—Corrigió con una sonrisa.—Bien, me iré al cama. Te toca el sofá.

—Sabes que este es mi departamento.—Bufo Jade que sabia no tenia caso pelear así que se acomodo.

**Avenida Past Record. The Vega´s Food. Sábado. 5:00 a.m.**

—Vaya, bruja te atropellaron de camino aquí.—Bromeo Trina que llego con dos tazas y no tardo en servir el café.

—Gracias amor.—Dijo Cat con un tono alegre y besando los labios de la mitad latina que le sonrió.

—Y alguien parece que esta de buen humor para no haber dormido conmigo.—Dijo en "tono" celoso.

—No es cierto, necesito de mi chocolate para ser feliz. Estoy así porque te veo.—Dijo Cat "ofendida" y cruzándose de brazos para enfatizar su humor.

—Antes de que digas algo dame mas café, o moriré de diabetes.—Dijo Jade que puso su taza en la cara de Trina que le miro molesta.—Y me sentiré mal porque ese camión no me llevara.—Y aunque no se quejo sintió cuando Cat le dio el golpe en la espinilla.

—Alguien de mi lado.—Dijo un niño que se sentó sin preguntar a lado de Jade que solo le sonrió y choco las cinco con este por su comentario.

—Niño.—Llamo Trina al menor que se encogió de hombros.

—Es verdad tía, ustedes derraman miel cuando están entradas en lo suyo.—Dijo sirviéndose café de la jarra que la mujer había dejado en la mesa.—Así ni azúcar es necesario ponerle.

—Eres... sin café.—Dijo arrebatando la taza al niño que termino rojo del coraje, haciendo competencia con su tía, solo que ella era por vergüenza.—No deberías estar arreglado para la escuela.

—No, porque hoy es sábado.—Dijo el Joven que aun mantenía control.

—Excelente, hoy alguien se la pasara leyendo.—Dijo con un tono que ahora si aterro al niño.

—Bueno si revise el cartel, los sábados abres hasta la tarde, ¿por que nos atiendes...?—Al mirad a su "hermana" pelirroja, prefirió cambiar de pregunta.—¿Por qué me recibiste a mí?—Pregunto tras dar un sorbo a su taza, pues prefería caliente aquel elixir que la desarrollo en la preparatoria y se convirtió en sagrado en la universidad.

—Eres amiga de Cat y te conozco.—Respondió sin verla y tomando asiento.—Y si, ya que normalmente me la paso con ella toda la mañana. Pero parece me equivoque de día porque no durmió aquí.—Agacho la cabeza, ya que esa era una parte, lo otro era que como su novia cancelo con tiempo y una vez durmió a Jaden se la paso melancólica.

—Espera tu no trabajas en fin de semana, ninguna que yo recuerde.—Dijo algo curiosa.

—Mi coche se descompuso ayer, un amigo lo recogió por mi, y para hoy ya lo tendría listo, Cat me iba acercar.—Dijo sin tomar importancia que a diferencia de ella Cat si le pasara información de su vida.

—Bueno, creo que abriré temprano.—Dijo Trina levantándose pero Jade tomo su brazo. Sorprendiendo un poco a ambas.

—No. Puedo tomar el transporte o un taxi. Y si me das permiso, Jaden viene conmigo, así podrán estar solar un rato.—Dijo Jade, que seguía ganándose la mirada de confusión, emoción y enojo. _Vaya que las emociones abundan aquí._—Tómalo como mi disculpa por mi estúpida forma de actuar ayer. Fue muy tosco de mi parte.—Agrego con un intento de sonrisa que saco carcajadas al niño y Cat.

—¿Donde lo llevaras?—Pregunto entre dientes y recuperando su brazo.

—Le estaré dando consejos de escrito a futuro escritor. Así que la biblioteca, ¿Que?—Pregunto al no entender bien lo que decían aquellos ojos.

—¿Por qué ahí?—Pregunto mirando al niño que parecía explotaría en cualquier momento de alegría. Sin duda era perceptiva aquel niño, y algo dentro de el, tal vez el lazo de sangre hacia querer estar a lado de la loca; porque antes de que este durmiera no dejo de hablar de Jade y lo fantástica que seria tener un estilo tan confiado... _ugh, se gano muy rápido a nuestro ángel._

—Bueno, debo admitir que en parte es para que los paparazzi no me encuentren rápido; e imagino que el niño no debe involucrarse en los medio y/o escándalos que conlleva. Y es enserio enseñarle algunos consejos, al cabo soy la mejor.—Lo ultimo se lo dijo al niño, que al mismo tiempo que ella guiñaron.

—Bien, pero si me llega con un rasguño...—Intento amenazar, pero el niño salto sobre su Trina.

—Gracias, tía Tri, eres la mejor.—Dijo el Jaden que como pocas veces sacaba el lado Tori de su sangre.

—¿Hora de regreso?—Pregunto tomando lo que le restaba de café.—Te pago de regreso, dijo agarrandose el cabello, ya que ese era el atuendo que usaba para que la gente tardara en reconocerla, aparte de usar otro labial y pupilentes cafés, aparte de las gafas. Finalizando con una chaqueta marrón, que en ocasiones de salida informal usaba.

—1...—Fue un error mirar a Cat.—03:00 de tarde.—Dijo resignada.

—Okey, campeón lleva tú mochila, una libreta, pluma y ese libro odioso; aprenderás a discernir.—Dijo Jade que vio como en unos minutos este desapareció.—Quiere ser escritor, aprenderá a valorar los libros. Me encargo.—Dijo guiñando un ojo a Trina que si fuera posible tendría la mandíbula hasta el piso por la impresión.

—Listo, coach.—Dijo con una sonrisa y colocándose su abrigo.

—Vayan con cuidado.—Dijeron ambas mujeres que quedaban, pues aquello parecía increíble, a su forma de ver.

**...**

_**Nueve años atrás. **_

—Dinos, Tori, quien es el hijo de *****, que te embarazo.—Exigió un hombre de complexión media que agitaba con fuerza de los hombros a su hija menor. Quien descubrieron estaba embaraza porque ese día la suerte las abandono y la bolsa de basura se rompió dejando el test a la mano de su padre.—Dime, porque ese desgraciado se hará responsable o estará muerto.

—No.—Tori lleva 20 minutos pero se mantenía firme a proteger al padre de su hijo/a.

—Papá, la vas a lastimar.—Dijo Trina que quería ayudar a su hermana pero su madre no le dejaba.

—¿Tu lo sabes?—Pregunto la mujer que estaba segura.—Dinos.—Exigió cansada del silencio soltó una bofetada a su hija mayor.

—Mamá.—Reclamo la joven que apoyo su mano en su mejilla.—No lo, y si Tori no lo quiere decir esta en su derecho.—Dijo cuando obtuvo la mirada de ambos.

—Excelente, abortas o te vas, no tendré un hijo bastardo.—Dijo el soltando a su hijita tras dejar en claro que las próximas palabras que dijera serian su sentencia.

—Me iré hoy mismo.—Dijo Tori que no pensaba negarle la vida a aquel ser que se formaba en su vientre. Una bofetada resonó por todo el hogar de los vega.

—Te dare una segunda oportunidad...

—No la necesito, me iré.—Dijo segura y encarando a su padre que volvió a soltar una bofetada en la cara de su hija, estaba dolido. Pero como es que esa niñita que juro cuidar había tirado su vida por la borda.

—Yo me iré contigo.—Dijo Trina que se acerco a su hermana para tomar su mano y guiarla a su cuarto.

—Tri, no te preocupes...—Fue interrumpida por un abrazo; mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de sus padres; Trina le decía que no estaba sola y que lo ultimo que debía era dejarse oscurecer el alma por personas que no pensaban estar en esta situación pasaría. Y sin duda escogieron la peor forma. Y también era tarde para arrepentirse, o eso les hacia creer el orgullo a todos.

**... **

**De vuelta al hoy.**

—Creo que esto acabara mal.—Dijo Trina que dejo que Cat la abrazara.

—No seas negativa.—Pidió besando su mejilla y dedicándole una sonrisa.—Ella ama los niños, aunque no lo admita.

**Pero eso sera historia de otro día. O tal vez, nunca.**

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

Una disculpa si es un poco más corto, pero creo que aquí es donde hay que cortar para dejar el ansia.

**Cinco reviews, para desbloquear el siguiente capitulo.**

**Reviews :**

**Miguel puente de jesus:** Buenas noches, me alegra mucho. Henos aquí, con una actualización que espero sea de tu agrado como el primer capitulo. Gracias por comentar. Por cierto una disculpa escribir tu nombre así, pero se borraba de la otra forma.

**Analia Elena Bentancur :** Hola, gracias por comentar. Si lo se, pero aquí traigo una pequeña aportación, que espero sea de tu agrado de inicio a fin. Bueno, eso dependerá de los comentarios, y como esta vez mi emoción por compartir este capitulo, y que tuve tiempo para editar. De nuevo gracias por comentar, buenas noches, ¿nos vemos en la siguiente?

**SJai :** ¿Enserio? Que bien, me costo hacerlo pues mi tiempo se limita. Bueno esa historia se ira descubriendo poco a poco. Me alegro que se entienda ya que aun trato de mejorar, y presiento que a veces me atasco. Y espero leas esto, me compartas tu opinión. Espero que de aquí al final, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad.

**Krystal Rice :** Hola, buenas, gracias por tu comentario. He, no me ofendo las mejoras llegan si ustedes me dicen.

**Sam :** Hola, gracias por comentar y dar pie a este nuevo capitulo, espero te guste. Y sobre la relación, habrá que ver.

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

_**Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico... **_

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


	3. ¿Se puede cambiar?

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Si, yo aquí de nuevo. Aclaraciones... Espera, si estas aquí ya has leído los dos capítulos anteriores, ¿no?

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

**_Desclemier : Victorious NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurrió esta idea._**

* * *

**Titulo : ¿Se puede arreglar el pasado?**

**Capitulo # 3 : ¿Se puede cambiar?**

**Pov. General.**

**Avenida Past Record. The Vega´s Food ; Sabado ; 5:00 a.m.**

—1...—Fue un error mirar a Cat.—03:00 de tarde.—Dijo resignada.

—Okey, campeón lleva tú mochila, una libreta, pluma y ese libro odioso; aprenderás a discernir.—Dijo Jade que vio como en unos minutos este desapareció.—Quiere ser escritor, aprenderá a valorar los libros. Me encargo.—Dijo guiñando un ojo a Trina que si fuera posible tendría la mandíbula hasta el piso por la impresión.

—Listo, coach.—Dijo con una sonrisa y colocándose su abrigo.

—Vayan con cuidado.—Dijeron ambas mujeres que quedaban, pues aquello parecía increíble, a su forma de ver.

—Creo que esto acabara mal.—Dijo Trina que dejo que Cat la abrazara.

—No seas negativa.—Pidió besando su mejilla y dedicándole una sonrisa.—Ella ama los niños, aunque no lo admita.

**...**

_**Dies años atrás.**_

**Casa de los Vega. En segundo año. 15:20 p.m.**

— Gracias por seguir trayéndome a casa.—Dijo Tori acomodándose el cabello en una coleta.

—Bueno, aveces trato de ser amable.—Dijo Jade que contenía su emoción de estar viendo a la chica que la traía loca.— Pero pienso que ya es momento de conseguir una licencia y un coche, Vega. —Comento con una pequeña sonrisa santurrona, esperando nunca se cumplieran sus palabras. A lo que la castaña terminaba de bajarse del coche.

—¿Tienes tiempo?—Pregunto Tori que señalo hacia su casa, con una pequeña sonrisa inocente.

—¿Segura?—Cuestiono la pelinegra que sabia que tarde o temprano Tori seguro quería una hablar de algo que realmente quería evitar. Y es que no había dicho nada a su padre, que llegaba a ser sobreprotector, así que debía enfrentar esta conversación.

—No hay nadie, así que tendremos privacidad.—Dijo ofreciendo una sonrisa mas grande y buscando en su mochila su llave.—Vamos.

—Voy.—Fue lo único que pude decir y enseguida apago el motor de su vehículo. La mitad latina asintió y fue a abrir su casa.

—¿Gustas algo para tomar?—Pregunto Tori desde la cocina, sirviéndose ella en un vaso jugo de naranja.

—Lo mismo.—Dijo Jade que estaba haciendo todo para controlar sus nervios, hacia dos años que no pasaba por eso, miedo. Apoderándose de cada rincón de ella.

—Vamos afuera, porque parece que te estas sofocando.—Dijo señalando las puertas corredizas que llevaban a un jardín.—Me abres.—Pidió ya que ella había preparado una bandeja para poder llevar las bebidas y un plato con algunas frituras.

—Claro.—Dijo vacilando un poco y corriendo a abrir la puerta de cristal.

—Sabes, hay algo que oculto; y no es algo que vaya contado a la gente que voy conociendo, pero siento que te lo has ganado. O al menos, que así no te pondrás tensa cada que me veas.—Dijo soltado una pequeña risa.—Hay heridas que nunca se cierran, pero estas son las que demuestran que somos fuertes.—Siguió hablando mientras tomaba asiento frente a su amiga, sin dejarle interrumpir.—Tengo miedo, miedo a los autos, a lo que conducir se refiere. Es estúpido, ¿no?—Pregunto, pero Jade se limito a negar con la cabeza.— En mi caso, es porque mi madre y yo nos vimos envueltas en un accidente, un día regresando de la escuela un idiota se paso el rojo. Yo quede inconsciente, pero vi como quedamos atrapadas, la sangre correr por el rostro de mamá, sentí el adormecimiento... y escuche la primera vez que tuvieron que revivir a mi madre.— Narro entre cada sorbo que daba a su bebida. Ya que relatar aquello le ponía algo nerviosa.— En ese coche también iba mi abuelo, él no lo logro. Por eso no creo que nunca me veras conduciendo.—Confeso con con una sonrisa sarcástica, para Jade era la primera vez viendo en minutos los tipos de sonrisas que existían y reflejando sentimientos de tan honesta forma.

—Yo...—No sabia que decir, pero obedeció a su cuerpo y no dudo en saltar a abrazar a la castaña que intentaban no llorar. Aunque ella se empezó a sentir mal por hacer a su sol recordar días de lluvia.

—He, que es mi historia trágica.—Dijo Tori en tono divertido y correspondiendo el abrazo.—Esa es parte de la razón por la que no suelo usar vestidos, pues tengo una cicatriz notoria.—Agrego, sacando un pañuelo que solía cargar en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? Si, es por lo que dije de aprender a conducir, discúlpame.—Dijo Jade que no se empezaba a golpear en una pared interna por ser tan idiota y egoísta, por pensar que aquello se trataba de ella.

—Sabes, me agrada la West que dejas ver solo conmigo... y si no déjame creer eso. Así que no digas nada.—Dijo rápidamente y complemente roja.—Como sea, esto que te acabo de contar es mi secreto mas profundo, se que no se compara con el tuyo, pero Jade eres mi amiga, no importa que, nunca dejare que alguien te haga algo; mucho menos yo seré quien te apuñale. Pero tienes que saber que me viene valiendo lo que seas no te dejare, y debes saber que te quiero con honestidad.—Dijo Tori sentenciando la conversación y cerrando el tema.

**...**

**Hoy. En algún taxi ; Sábado ; 5:10 a.m.**

—Sonríes mucho niño.—Dijo Jade que había decidido irse en taxi, pero se sentó atrás con él niño que sin duda refleja expresiones de Tori.

—Es que aparte de salir con tía Trina o algunos de la empleados a comprar, no me llevan a la esquina.—Confeso algo apenado, pues realmente no revelada detalles de su vida que lo hacían sentir patético.

—¿La escuela?—Pregunto Jade intrigada.

—Esa es por default,—dijo tras un suspiro— pero es aburrida ya que mucho de lo que enseñan es fácil.

—Bueno, siempre hay algo que se puede aprender.—Dijo Jade tras unos segundos, mas por la impaciencia del niño que parecía querer aprovechar ese día.— Puede ser cierto, es aburrida. Porque al final lo que valdrá es la experiencia. Pero los papeles son necesarios para el trabajo que quieras.—Continuo queriendo mantener sus ideales en mano, pero sin ser tan dura pues sabia los niños aprendían en segundos, y si se le sale una grosería, seguro no amanece tras ser torturada por Trina.

—¿Cómo te divertías en la escuela?—Pregunto el niño que no apartaba al atención de los ojos verdes un poco mas claros que los de ella.

—Bueno, imaginaba era un repaso y después me ponía a leer para saber que el profesor no se hubiera equivocado. Además de eso me la pasaba con mis amigos.—Dijo, pero mordió su lengua.

—Tienes muchos amigos.—No pudo evitar mostrar sus sorpresa.

—Los cuento con una mano.—Explico poniendo una mano y mostrando los cincos dedos.

—Vaya. Pensé que por estar en un medio grande tendrías más.—Dijo sorprendido, pues había logrado encontrar algunas cosas de Jade antes de que su tía le dijera "hora de dormir".

—Bueno es un mar de tiburones es mejor cuidar las líneas de trabajo, amistad y pareja.—Dijo tras suspirar. Ya que hasta ahora no se había dejado sobajar por nadie.

—¿A dónde vamos?—Pregunto pasando al fin su vista a la ventana.

—Aunque de ultimo momento, creo que haremos las cosas así.—Respondió susurrando al oído del niño que se puso atento.—Primera parada, una cafetería del centro.—Jaden, asintió con una gran sonrisa.— La segunda parada, será una tienda ya que necesitó algunas cosas; y tercero, la biblioteca. Lo último será buscar mi coche. ¿Te gusta mi plan?—Pregunto como si aquello fuera lo mas "perverso" del mundo. Y lo era para el pequeño que muchas veces se sentía sobreprotegido.

—Me parece genial.—Grito y choco puños con su "cómplice".

...

Tras acabarse cada quien sus café, una pequeño para Jaden que sólito se había limitado. Decidieron caminar a la plaza que estaba a unas cuadras. hablando de temas sencillos, algunas veces abriendo debate, sobre todo cuando se trataba de tijeras o alguna película que aclaraba "no haber visto".

—Mira.—Dijo tomando la mano de Jade que seguía sin entender porque aquello llenaba su corazón de paz. Y ahora también se le había inflado el pecho al ver que el niño señalaba una pila de libros, específicamente su libro.

—Bueno, creo que tu tía me mata antes de dejar regalarte este libro pero... eso.—Dijo tras buscar entre la mercancía que manejaba aquella pequeña librería.— Por ahora te daré esto.—Agrego poniendo la gorra en la cabeza del menor que si Trina viera se dejaba mimar por Jade seguro estaría muriendo de celos. Pero es que hasta él era inconsciente.—Nos la llevamos.—Comento a la empleada que sonreía algo nerviosa al imaginarse que una madre permitiera ver eso a su hijo.

—Gracias.—Dijo abrazando a Jade, que haba notado el cambio del niño de uno serio a estado Tori.

—Ahora iremos ahí.—Dijo señalando una tienda de ropa consiguiendo que lo ojos del castaño brillaran más. Y jade correspondió a la sonrisa y cargando al menor hasta la entrada.—¿A que soy fuerte?—Pregunto algo santurrona.

—Quiero ser como tu cuando crezca.—Dijo el niño que asentía con la cabeza a la pregunta de su nueva amiga.

—Pues, iré preparando un entrenamiento para que seas mejor.—Dijo mientras miraba la ropa. La ventaja de aquel "disfraz" era que no tenia que actuar como los medios la obligaban para mantenerse en boca de todos. Y una punzada se incrustaron en su corazón al pensar en que alguien quería ser como ella, ¿realmente es un ejemplo a seguir?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_—Jade, me llamaron de la escuela.—Dijo un hombre corpulento tras recibir el permiso de su hija a pasar.— Agradece que la escuela tiene cámaras, vieron que ese muchacho empezó, que te golpeo varias veces antes de caer al piso de un solo golpe.—Agrego tomando asiento en la cama, a los pies de su hija que estaba hecha bola en la cama._

_—Se que no debí responder...—Dijo entre llantos la joven mostrando su rostro al fin.—Pero..._

_—Nada de eso.—Interrumpió abrazando con fuerza a su hijita.— Me enorgullece que mi hija de un solo derechaso haya tirado a un idiota._

_—Nos mudaremos_

_—Si. Pero tú suerte es que a donde vamos hay una escuela que posiblemente te agrade._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Avenida Past Record. The Vega´s Food ; Sabado ; 3:10 p.m.**

—¿Pensé que solo ibas a recoger tu coche y la biblioteca?—Pregunto Trina que vio entrar por la puerta a su sobrino preferido.

—Yo me encargo, corre.—Susurro al pequeño que solo asintió y con una sonrisa desapareció.— Eso hicimos.—Dijo Jade que tomo asiento en una de las mesas.

—¿Y esas bolsas de ropa?—Pregunto señalando las bolsa que había asentado Jade como si nada.

—Nos desviamos a algunos lugares, pero nada peligroso, todo mundo pensó que era su madre.—Dijo riendo, pero trina noto cierta tristeza, era mas para mantenerse fuerte.— Estoy segura, que sin esto nadie habría dicho esto.—Indico a su "disfraz" y la amargura inundo su rostro.

—Dos cosas, ¿Quien te dijo que podrías comprarle algo?;—pregunto molesta solo como ella podía— y no deberías de dudar de ti. Nadie está listo hasta que esta ahí.—Dijo mas calmada y tomando asiento con Jade. Tori, la había hecho jurar que Jade no se sienta sola o que lo que dicen es verdad, porque es una mejor persona.

—Son regalos de mi parte.—Dijo con cierto tono infantil.— No le digas nada. Además esta feliz.—Marco lo obvio, pues internamente ella admitía que se la había pasado de maravilla.

—El cariño se gana, y el dinero debe ser lo último que se involucre.—Reprocho apoyando en el respaldo de los asientos.

—Lo se.—Dijo cruzándose de brazos, lo entendía bien, y tal vez demasiado al vividlo extremo su madre al principio fue así.— Pero es quiere verse con estilo, deberías dejarlo ser.—Dijo alzando una ceja acusadoramente.— Hasta tu eras exagerada con lo que usabas todos los días en la escuela.—Anuncio, pues le toco ver aquella chica que se esforzaba para ser actriz.

—Aceptare que de quede eso, pero no menciones eso.—Dijo roja de enojo.

—¿Te avergüenza tu pasado? No debería. Mira que desde ahí traías a Cat flechada.—Remato Jade, consiguiendo ponerla mas roja, en el sentido de vergüenza.

—¿Y tú?—Pregunto queriendo dejar de escuchar la versión falsa que creo de ella.

—Yo soy la mala. Y me odio, cada decisión se transformo en un error que me separaron del amor. Pero solo hay un "adelante", y el pasado no se arreglará nunca. Así que si.—Dijo sin trabas y siendo honesta, si Cat confiaba en ella, sabia que podía también. Era ya suficiente las mentiras del publico en general.

—El pasado, se arregla hoy. Solo inténtalo.—Dijo con cariño y poniendo su mano sobre la de Jade.— Pero nada de regalos extremadamente caros, y seguido. Y los lentes se mantienen.—Indico antes levantarse.

—Okey. ¿Lo regañaras?—Pregunto con una mirada que le hizo sentir un escalofrió subirle desde los pies. Ya entendía porque ese niño de repente era doblemente adorable.

—Lo pesare.—Respondió tras suspirar.— Pero espero que ese libro esté terminado.—Amenazo alzando un poco la ceja.

—Lo esta.—Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Ustedes son un caso.—Susurro suspirando de nuevo rendida.—Le llamare para que coman, porque haya afuera no hay mucho que sea nutritivo.

—Gracias, por dejarlo conmigo.—Dijo antes de tomar la llamada de su celular.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**9 años atrás.**_

—Oye Tori, la tía dijo que has regresado de la calle, y te has encerrado sin decir palabra alguna. ¿Esta todo bien?—Pregunto la castaña mayor que regresaba de su trabajo. Y pensando que su hermana se sentía mal, corrió a su cuarto entrando sin tocar.

—Si, estoy bien... solo que hoy la vi... ella a mi no.—Aclaro entre su llanto, al ver el terror en los ojos de su hermana.— Pero no pude evitar sentir las patadas de este pequeño y querer llorar. Ella se ve bien. Sigue estando rodeada de gente, espero sean buenos con ella. Me hace feliz, pero quisiera que ella lo supiera desde ahora.—Desahogo todo lo que había rondado su cabeza desde horas.

—Cariño, eres muy amable que me das miedo.—Dijo Trina abrazando con fuerza a la bolita de su hermana, sin importarle como la miraba.— Pero hermanita te recuerdo quien firmó pensado en el bien de terceros, antes que en ella y su felicidad.—Agrego antes de pasar a limpiar las lagrimas de Tori.

— Se que tome mi decisión,—dijo con su puchero de perrito apaleado— pero fue para no ver negro nuestro camino hasta que me adecue. Y este niño, no pase por problemas, ni tu.—Explico antes de abrazar de nuevo a Try que sonrió con cierta amargura.—No fue sencillo.—Susurro.

—Hermanita, eres increíble. Anda, duerme un rato. Vendré a levantarte para la cena.—Dijo tras unos minutos y no sin antes besar la frente de esta.

—Tri, gracias.—Dijo mientras se acomodaba en aquella cama.

—Siempre, para ti. Si tú lo estás para mi.—Recito su lema con una sonrisa, para cerrar la puerta tras de si.

**._._._._._._._.**

_—Tori, has vuelto.—Dijo Trian que soltó la cafetera sin dudar y abrazando a su hermana._

_—Bueno, las vacaciones debían acabar en algún punto.—Respondió la mitad latina_

_—Hola...—Saludo temerosa Jade que realmente no esperaba ver ahí y ahora, a la mujer que era ahora Tori. Aun mas bella de lo que recordaba. Y no es que la ultima vez que se vieran fuera en circunstancias gratas._

_—Vaya, ¿vienes buscando tu brebaje mágico?—Pregunto con tono burlón Tori, sacando una sonrisa a Jade que paso a mirar el piso.—Aunque mi bruja es posiblemente la mejor de las que he conocido, así que dale una buena paga.—Agrego, recibiendo un codazo de su hermana mientras Cat y ella ya no aguantaron la risa._

_—Mamá...—Grito un niño que corrió velozmente a abrazar a su progenitora, sin contener la lagrimas.—Te extrañe mucho._

_—Bueno ya no lo hagas.—Dijo en los intervalos de besos en cada parte de aquel rostro.—¿Cómo has estado?_

_—Genial, me he portado bien, y con ayuda de Jade seré el mejor escritor.—Relato el niño que es estaba disfrutando esto._

_—¿Enserio?—Pregunto curiosa._

_—Bueno, el es un gran aprendiz.—Dijo tras gañir un ojo.—Tengo que irme.—Comento tras aclararse la garganta y "mirar" su reloj._

_—Espero nos acompañes para la cena, me gustaría hablar contigo.—Dijo Tori tomando mi hombro unos segundos.—Pero debes saber que no estoy enojada..._

_—¿Escuchan eso?—Pregunto Cat que se levanto asustada._

_—Yo también.—Dijo Jaden que paso a imitar el ruido._

**._._._._._._._.**

**Departamento de Jade West. Lunes. 4:00 a.m.**

Un sueño. Un jodido y bello sueño. Un sueño, interrumpido por su celular.

—¿Qué?—Pregunto molesta.—¡¿Qué?!—Volvió a preguntar antes de bufar cosas sin sentido.

Jade, estaba de mal humor. Tomo su mochila y llaves sin ganas. Se sentía más como un verdugo arrastrando a su víctima. Pero era, ella; la verdadera victima de una interrumpida siesta que pocas veces su cerebro le dejaba tener.

El estudio le llamó demasiado temprano, antes de su propia alarma. Sumemos el hecho que no había ni un gramo de cafeína recorría su sistema. Exacto, Jade West estaba de muy mal humor, para colmo su cafetera era otra escena de crimen, pues al no servir en la mañana su dueña la reventó contra la pared. No tenía tiempo de pasar a ninguna cafetería, pues le estaban solicitando de emergencia. Y con el tráfico lo último que podía era perder tiempo. Ya que era el campo de guerra de personas que estaban llevando a sus hijos a la escuela, para llegar al trabajo; o trabajadores que empezaban un turno en algún trabajo que exigía mas de ellos.

Y lo que mas mordisqueaba su cabeza, era que había quedado con el pequeño de repasar algunos apuntes del libro aquel. Pues él, manejaba un horario menos atascado como en el que ella se encontraba. Bufo irritada, igual que su carro que quería abrirse paso par aquella carreteras infernales. Pensando en la siguiente pedir el numero a Trina, ya que no le gustaba quedar mal, o avisar al menos. Pero desde el sábado quería volver a estar un rato mas con aquel pequeño, que la tuvo pensando, ¿me gusta quien soy ante los demás? ¿soy esa persona? ¿puedo cambiar, sin afectar mi carrera? Eso y mas era lo que rondo su cabeza antes de quedar dormida, y ver tal vez, visualizar a donde quería que las cosas fueran cuando Tori regresara, intentar algo si el pasado se quedaba como eso. Excelente ahora se sentía triste por ver que su mente se transporto sola y reproducía la tormenta de vida.

**Estudios Hel. Lunes. 5:20 a.m.**

—Buenos días, señorita West.—Dijo la asistente de la gótica, que se asegura de no caer por el temblor de sus piernas. Al ver aquella cara de asesino, que solo su jefa podía.

—¿Que tienen de buenos?—Pregunto buscando con la vista la sección de alimentos.

—La verdad, nada.—Dijo cuando pudo aclararse la garganta.— Pero es la forma de saludar.—Indico "queriendo" regañar pero el resoplido de las fosas nasales de la pelinegra la hizo mirar al piso.

—Y a mi, no me importan.—Dijo al interrumpir a su aprendiz y "secretaria".— Como es eso, de que una de las actrices renuncia. Además la co-protagonista.—Entro de lleno en lo que le interesaba.

—Odio ser la sombra, de alguien que es mucho más inferior que yo en esto.—Dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios que se llamo la atención de los presentes solo con el caminar y abrirse paso entre algunos del equipo que estaban buscando no enfadar mas a la mujer frente a ellos.—Ademas, no he visto esa gran escena que me dará relevancia y estoy harta de esperarla. Tu metodología es molesta y lenta.—Siguió cuando encaro a su "jefa".

—No me jodas,—bufo al fin, pues noto la espera de los demás a tener que detener la pelea que empezaría -_¿tan violenta soy?_-— y se te ocurre escapar cuando estamos a un mes del último rodaje. No pudiste, no se, a la mitad; como yo ahora quiero cortarte.—Dijo enojada, sabia que estaba mal amenazar a sus trabajadores, pero era un día en el que quería ser políticamente correcta.

—Pero no veo cambios en la actitud de nadie en este set. Incluyendo el suyo, se supone que debería ser menos tosca.—Respondió la otra que solo se ganaba varias miradas.

—Seras...—Dijo apretando los puños. Pero solo respiro hondo un par de veces antes de volver a la conversación.— Sabes que, llamen a Shapiro, que lo quiero en mi oficina en media hora —indico a la mujer que no perdía la cara de asombro— y dile que prepare un contrato, con lo siguiente.—Señalizo alzando la palma para mostrar sus dedos.— Tu nombre y cara saldrá en la hay de película, porque no te quitaré ese derecho. Claramente se te pagará, por lo de este mes. Pero desde ahora tu doble será la nueva tu, y no puedes replicar. No hablaras mal de la película y los involucrados. Además de revelar la información de la película. Tendrás tu carta de recomendación. Y todo detalle relacionado con la privacidad de alguno de los presentes, sean los actores, actrices, dirección, iluminación, diseño, resumo los que se quedan en este barco que hayas escuchado o se te a comentado, queda estrictamente prohibido divulgarlos. O ten por seguro que nos veremos de nuevo.—Termino de explicar enseñando siete de sus dedos; antes de tallarse el tabique de la nariz.— Ahora, alguien tráigame dos cafés expresos doble y llamen a todos que hoy grabaremos mas temprano de lo normal.—Ordeno tomando asiento y resoplando.

—Si.—Gritaron todos que corrieron a hacer lo que debían, para que todo fuera rápido.

—Esto es cortesía de mi prima. Dice que con el pago esta bien, lo demás sobra, no es necesario que intentes quedar bien.—Dijo cuando todos estaban en lo suyo, pero cada palabra que salia era en tono mordaz y con cierta grandeza.

—Uno, dile, que la situaciones familiares, sobre todo el "apoyarse" son una mierda.—Dijo tomando el sobre que aun sin ver notaba que era mas pequeño de lo que esperaba.—Dos, tienes un buen futuro, así que cuida mejor hasta donde dejaras de "tomar" decisiones que se involucren con un trabajo. Y tres, cuida de ti antes de los demás, como ellos lo harán. Porque, la única que cierra sus puertas eres tú.—Agrego sin ganas de abrir los ojos.— Pero seguiremos esta charla en privado, cuando llegue el abogado. Ahora ve espera ahí.—Señalo a una de las sillas que medio vio antes de tomar asiento.

**...**

**Estudios Hel. Lunes. 9:20 p.m.**

—¿Vamos a casa?—Pregunto una pelirroja que aun sonriendo se le podía notar cansada.

—No, tengo que revisar algunas cosas.—Respondió sin despegar la vista de varios papeles en el escritorio.—Otras que arreglar, para que la nueva actriz no quede tan fuera de lugar.—Suspiro ante la idea del tiempo que ocuparía, y que era mejor cuando estaban grabando.

—Vamos.—Dijo algo coqueta.— Iremos con Trina y Jaden que seguro nos dejan comer. Ademas los lunes suelen ser día de...

—Cat, quiero arreglar esto.—Interrumpió con cierto tono de voz elevado.— Lo siento. Mañana.

—Esta bien.—Dijo Cat, preocupada, pues estaba segura de que no vio tomar algún descanso o comer algo a su amiga. Aparte de café.

— Podrías decirle que... lo siento.—Pidió algo apenada, tanto que la pelirroja no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que tan roja estaba. Ya que ser amable le costaba.—Para la siguiente semana podemos ver esa película.

—Se lo diré.—Dijo la mujer que recupero su brillo al ver algo que hacia mucho desapareció de aquella ojiverde. Pero se guardaría esta victoria, ya que apenas comenzaba la travesía de Jade con Jaden.

—Oh, compra unos dulces ya que lo conoces mejor que yo... Mañana te pago lo que gastes por ellos.—Indico al no encontrar su cartera cerca.

—No será necesario.—Dijo antes de desaparecer.

**...**

**Avenida Past Record. The Vega´s Food ; Departamento de arriba; 10:15 p.m.**

—Tía Cat. —Grito el niño cuando abrió la puerta.

—Hey.—Saludo abrazándolo y separandolo unos minutos del piso.— ¿Y Tri?—Pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Hablando por teléfono.—Indico con su dedo a cocina que pasaba por la sala.

—Cierto, Jade lamenta mucho no haber venido como te prometió, hubo problemas en el trabajo. Y no a salido del estudio. Pero me dijo que trajera esto.—Dijo revelando de aquella bolsa una caja de chocolate con café que sabia ese niño amaba.

—Son todos para mi.—Pregunto con los ojos abierto como platos y si fuera posible un brillo estaría saliendo de ellos.

—Si, ahora corre antes de que los vea.—Susurro, como había visto a Jade haciendo el sábado entre la comida. Con tono de "planificar" algo grande.

—Le estas enseñando a traficar drogas.—Dijo Trina que se acerco a besar a su novia.

—No, son solo dulces.—Dijo entre sus carcajadas.

—Pues, espero que esperes a después de la cena.—Indico con cierto tono elevado para ser escuchada.

—¿Día difícil?—Pregunto al ver que su novia no había tardado en llegar al sofá.

—Agotador, hemos estado desde la 6 de la mañana hasta hace una hora, nos dejaron salir.—Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de trina que pasaba su mano por sus cabellos.

—Vaya. ¿Quien fue el imbécil que te trató como esclavo? ¿si comiste?—Pregunto calmada, ya que sabia que llegaba a ser exigente su trabajo. Pero la verdad le molestaba, no quería verla enferma por negligencia de idiotas que piensan que sus trabajadores son robots.

—Si, ella nos dio permiso de desayunar y comer.—Respondió buscando los labios de Trina.—Jade, no es mala. Solo tuvo un mal día.—Dijo al fin pues noto la confusión de su novia, y algo de celos.

—Genial, ahora la bruja también sera protegida por ti.—Dijo "molesta" y cruzándose de brazos.

—No, solo digo lo que vi.—Dijo besándola un par de veces antes de ser llamada por un olor que despertó su hambre.

—Una cosa antes de alimentar a ese gatito.—Dijo con tono burlón.—Prometí esperar, y entiendo que quieres a Jade; pero Jaden de verdad puede salvarla de lo que tenga. No quiero que el sufra. ¿Qué exactamente quieres evitar?

—Trina, lo que haga Jade le corresponde a ella contarlo. Pero si no actuamos, puede que ella y Tori tengan algo mas en común que ese niño.—Dijo en tono bajo, pues sabia que Trina no quería que el supiera aun quien era su "padre".

**Pero eso sera historia de otro día. O tal vez, nunca.**

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

Lamento la demora, pero no me sentía motivada. Pero lo prometido es deuda. Y al fin acabe, disculpen enserio si encuentran algún error pero estoy terminando esto tarde y mis ojos ya están cansado. Buenas noches.

**Ocho reviews, para desbloquear el siguiente capitulo.**

**Reviews :**

**Miguel puente de jesus: **Hola de nuevo, gracias por comentar.

**Anenan ****: **Gracias. Me alegra ver un comentario tuyo, y que te interese mi trabajo.

**Krystal Rice : **Me alegra. Si, e inconscientemente. Parece que andas algo impaciente, pero todo se responderá en su momento. Una disculpa, espero que no vuelva a pasar, disculpa a esta principiante. Me alegro, espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**Kimie12 :** Gracias, y aquí lo tienes amigo. Gracias por dejar tu comentario.

**Guest :** Mil disculpas, pero ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo. ¿Qué te parece?

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

_**Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


	4. Preguntas

Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Si, yo aquí de nuevo. Aclaraciones... Esperen, si están aquí ya han leído los capítulos anteriores, ¿no? Solo una, este capitulo sera algo corto.

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

**_Desclemier : Victorious NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurrió esta idea._**

* * *

**Titulo : ¿Se puede arreglar el pasado?**

**Capitulo # 4 : Preguntas.**

**Pov. General.**

**Avenida Past Record. The Vega´s Food ; Domingo ; 14:30 p.m.**

Tras una semana Jade, volvía a sentir la luz del sol en su piel, pero ya todo volvería a la normalidad. Y es que entre reuniones de directivos, inversionistas y su abogado; se llevo la mitad demostrando que este cambio no afectaría las ganancias e impacto de la película, aunque ahora podría estar al borde de deber a algunas personas si no se reunía lo invertido. Los siguientes días hasta hoy domingo ya en la tarde, arreglo con la nueva actriz maquillaje, luz, cámaras, edición, lo que diría en entrevistas o ratas rasteras y el contrato. Ahora tendría que cruzar los dedos para que no le salgan con un cambio así de brusco. _Mis ahorros no darán para mucho. Tendré que apuntarme a un par de proyectos. Como sea, hoy necesito paz._

—Buenos días.—Dijo para hacer una mueca extraña mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa.

—Hola, ¿café?—Pregunto Trina que cambio con su empleada para poder atender a la gótica.

—Quiero morir, pero no creo que la muerte me quiera.—Respondió entre una risita nerviosa.— Así que querré al menos 5 tazas de café antes de... ¿Qué es esa cara?—Pregunto Jade que no entendía las facciones de Trina,_ ¿esta molesta?_

—No vuelvas a decir eso.—Amenazo la castaña que acercaba su lapicero a la mano de la guionista.—Con eso no se juega, Jade. Apreciate más, y a los que te quieren.—Agrego mas calmada y sirviendo el café en la taza que ya traía lista. Jade pensaba que decir pero no pudo hablar cuando fue asaltada con un abrazo del niño que mas extraña ver. _¿Cómo había resistido no tenerlo cerca?_

—Jade.—Dijo subiéndose a sus piernas y mientras la pelinegra le sonreía; Trina se resistía a abrir la boca dejando notar su sorpresa y celos.

—Hola, caballerito.—Saludo revolviendo un poco sus cabellos.

—No me digas así.—Se quejo cruzándose de brazos.

—Caballero de armadura negra.—Se corrigió cuando acabo su café.

—Se oye mejor.—Dijo haciendo ojitos a su tía para que le diera café también. Esta solo negó. —¿Mucho trabajo?—Pregunto olvidando los gestos de su tía que sirvió más café y suspirando.

—Sí. Pero ya debería estar todo devuelta a la normalidad. Lamento no vernos hasta hoy.—Dijo con tono culpable. Pues realmente pensó que ya había perdido el cariño del pequeño.— Así que quería saber si me das tu número para avisarte si sale algún inconveniente, ya que no me gusta quedar mal.—Pidió a Trina que puso su celular en manos de Jade que apunto su numero y en segundos recibió una llamada de Trina que solo asintió.

—No te preocupes supuse que algo debió entretenerte.—Hablo el niño que se sentía fuera.

—Y estaba pensando,—dijo con una mirada cómplice al niño que enseguida miro con esa carita de perrito a su guardián— si a tu tía no le molesta, claro. ¿Te deje salir conmigo?—Pregunto la mayor sorprendida de aquel complot.

—El te extraño todo la semana.—Dijo al fin, tras suspirar derrotada.— Y sabes lo que pasará si no regresa como te lo llevas.—Aclaro, mirando el reloj de su entrada.— Así que mientras vayan con cuidado, pueden salir.—Cedió al fin el permiso consiguiendo que aquellos solo chocaran un puño en señal de victoria, tiñendo de rojo las mejillas de la mitad latina.—Pero no siempre habrá permiso así que disfruten su salida.

—Bueno, entonces haré que sea un buen día... y seguro.— Dijo guiñando el ojo a Trina que solo beso la frente de su ángel y paso a ir a buscar algún cliente nuevo.

—Puedo ir por unas cosas y nos vamos.—Pidió el niño que sonrió al recibir un "si" de Jade.

—No tardes.

**...**

**Avenida Past Record. Coche de Jade ; Domingo ; 14:40 p.m.**

—Tu auto es increíble y un clásico, ¿verdad?—Pregunto intrigado y acomodándose en el asiento.

—Sí, un mustang 1970, claro que fue reparado, y cuando eres conocedor notas como el cambio del tablero, volante, tanque y motor, es mas una reconstrucción "frankenstein" moderno y efectivo.—Respondió mientras ponía el cinturón al meno y revisaba los espejos.—¿Dónde vamos?

—Pensé que tenia un plan.—Expreso confundido.

—La verdad solo quiero recompensar mi falta por no venir esta semana y no avisar.—Dijo poniendo en marcha su coche y esperando alguna indicación.

—Bueno hay un lugar pero es algo lejos, y no creo que sea conveniente que me vean contigo,—Dijo algo triste al escuchar parte de la conversación pasada con su tía, y lo mismo que pasaba al no poder hablar de la relación -al menos en nombre- de su tía Cat.

—Pues en mi caso, me vale un demonio la opinión publica, ¿te parece si te presento como mi sobrino?—Jaden solo asintió con una sonrisa complacida. A veces fácil de leer, pero en otro momento un enigma, sin duda sera un gran hombre. _De lo que te estas perdiendo, Vega._—Entonces ahora eres de mi familia y que los demás se coman sus palabras.—Hablo la mujer que no apartaba la vista del camino.

—Entonces, se donde ir. Mamá me llevo una vez, pero no pudimos estar mucho rato.—Dijo con los ojos llenos de brillo.—Por ahora iremos derecho.

—Tal vez, no debería preguntarte sin Trina aquí pero... ¿sabes dónde esta tu madre?—Pregunto Jade cuando venció al nudo en su garganta.

—No es problema, mamá salio de viaje cuando se sintió mal por culpa de un hombre que la acosaba,—Jade noto el enojo del pequeño— así que para protegernos decidió irse a otro país por un tiempo, hasta que se arreglara el asunto.—Dijo algo triste.— Yo tenia 5 años, pero me envía una postal en mi cumpleaños.

—Vaya, que valiente tu mamá, debe ser difícil no estar cerca de quienes amas. Y tú, sin duda eres el joven mas fuerte que he conocido, no comas ansias; ya veras que cuando ella vuelva a tu lado estarás listo para defenderla. —Dijo Jade que sentía su garganta llenarse de amargura.—Y me tienes a mi, lo que ocupes llámame.

—Gracias.—Susurro sin verla.—Una cosa, yo se supone que no se eso, no le digas a tía Try que se. Y segunda, luego me anotas tu numero, para que te contacte, no me creerías pero memorizo las cosas solo con repetirla un par de veces.

—Por eso sabes porque, Vega no esta.—Dijo, aunque se mordió los labios pero era tarde la mirada de Jaden estaba sobre ella lo sentía.

—¿Vega?—Pregunto curioso.—Conociste a mamá.

—Sí.—Afirmo antes de dar una vuelta pues el pequeño ya había ingresado las coordenadas al GPS.

—Me contarías.—Pidió con su carita infalible.

—Conmigo no funciona ese truco.—Dijo escuchando a la voz mecánica indicar que ya estaban por llegar.—Pero haré un trato, una historia o relato, por cada libro que leas y me des un resumen.—Dijo aparcando cuando vio un lugar.

—Eso llevara tiempo, y quien hará mas trabajo seré yo.—Dijo resoplando.

—Tal vez, pero quien ganara seras tú; con los resúmenes no solo tendrás conocimiento entre tus manos, y con lo que yo te cuente conocerás a la Vega de preparatoria, tal vez a las dos vegas.—Dijo con una sonrisa "malvada".

—Un trato con el diablo, pero podría vencer al mio.—Dijo acariciando su mentón.

—No cedas al lado oscuro.—Susurro Jade intentando que Jaden no olvidara a su angelito.

—Acepto.—Dijo estirando su mano.

—Parece que estas motivado.—Dijo apretando un poco su mano y sin intención de soltarla.—Eso si, hay reglas.—Jaden levanto una ceja.—Uno, tu tía no debe saber de esto. Dos, no abusaras para tu beneficio esta información. Tres, me avisaras cuando tu madre regrese. Y cuatro; no puedes acumular "puntos", me explico, no mas de 5 informes por semana, siempre y cuando yo no desaparezca por cuestiones de trabajo. ¿Esta bien?—Finalizo con una sonrisa y regresando la mano al pelinegro.

—Me parece justo.—Dijo cuando recupero su mano.

—Ahora, ¿dónde estamos?—Pregunto prestando atención a su alrededor.— Un parque.

—Bueno sera tonto, pero aun soy un niño—"confeso" inflando sus mejillas, pero Jade sabia que admitir que su edad le incomodaba pues se sentía más grande, algo que pasa cuando maduras en una familia con algún problema y eres hijo único; pero igual no podía generalizar— y no he venido desde hace cinco años. Pero lo que extraño es ver el amanecer con una persona que me hace sentir feliz, seguro y amado...— Se aclaraba así, mientras se ponía rojo.— No digo que venir con tía Try sera igual de importante, pero ella se ocupa en el trabajo para mantenernos y a la vez no sentir la ausencia de mamá.—Ahora se mordió la lengua, nervioso.—No digas nada de esto a mi tía... estoy diciendo incoherencias y hablando rápido, verdad...

—Hey.—Llamo Jade con una sonrisa tranquila y apoyando su mano en el hombro del menor que se relajo un poco.—Que quede claro, eres mi amigo por consecuente de mi familia; —sintió una chispa en su corazón al ver los ojos del pequeño cuando le sonrió— así que lo que cuentes, sea un comentario o algo de índole personal, no saldrá de mis labios, nunca traiciono la confianza de una persona que la deposita en mí. Seras un niño, pero ya eres un adulto, y te respetare como tal.—Guiño el ojo, y mas al notarlo mas relajado.— Eso, siempre y cuando, no sienta que estés tomando una mala decisión, que te afecte o dañe.

—Gracias, Jade.—Dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

—No es nada, pequeño.—Susurro correspondiendo el abrazo y dejando que llorara sobre su camisa. _¿Cuando fue la ultimas vez que había sido "humana"?_

—Ahora, me debes un dulce por hacerme llorar.—Dijo apartándose y limpiándose las lagrimas, listo para bajar.—O le diré a mi tía que me hiciste llorar.—Bromeo saliendo del coche y caminando a la acera.

—Eso es una jugada sucia.—Seseo la pelinegra que bajo del coche para alcanzarlo, una vez puso el seguro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En algún lugar... ¿lejano?**

—Buenas tardes, ¿estas lista?—Pregunto un hombre de altura promedio cuando abrió la puerta de su consultorio. Solo recibió una afirmación con la cabeza como se había acostumbrado hace 3 años, y permitió el paso como siempre.—Como siempre puntual. Gustas un té. Perfecto, entonces no hice mal en traer de más.—Aquella rutina era típica, sabia que su paciente no hablaba más de lo necesario.

—Es un sabor nuevo.—Recalco al darle un sorbo.

—Lo has notado, mi familia viajo a Inglaterra y me trajeron un par de botes de lo mejor.—Dijo tomando asiento, haciendo que la castaña le mirara.— Sabes que me encanta tener con quien platicar... dentro de lo que cabe. Pero estamos a semanas de que tenga que presentar un diagnostico para que salgas este año o te quedes otro. —Indico con su mano libre, tomara asiento, y lo hizo aun desconfiada.— Te diré el inicio de mi reporte con anotaciones personales. —Solo asintió.— Victoria Vega; paciente num. 000S2944; internada por mas de un intento de suicidio y bajo su propia decisión, presenta un cambio significativo desde hace tres meses, con cambios que son un gran paso desde mi experiencia. La razón, recae tal vez en una que nos conocemos y cayendo en lo cliché pero no quita la importancia de que mi paciente muestre ser mas abierta en estos meses. Hostigamiento innecesario y una depresión retenida; "al tener que sonreír a la vida, pero hay un punto en el que debes tocar fondo, para volver a sonreír con honestidad". Ahora solicito que con fecha próxima de tres semanas...—Tori negó— dos semanas, se considere para el tribunal encargado de dejar salir - o en algunos casos, lo contrario- para una entrevista y conseguir la reintegración a la sociedad, como su familia y amigos pues ya no representa un riesgo para su salud. Prometiendo estando fuera buscar ayuda de un profesional. Y de regresar en caso de sentirse igual que hace tres años cuando llego. Esperando consideren mi petición y estando pendiente de una respuesta, me despido. Atentamente el Doctor Renan Salazar. —Acabo para tomar aire y tomando un poco de su té.—Palabras más, palabras menos.

—Me gusta.—Dijo Tori que subió su mirada al techo.

—Pero no te gusto lo suficiente o no te interesa, como otra veces...—Dijo tras un largo suspiro, ya que la dirección de la mirada era esa cuando la joven se negaría a algo.

—Se equivoca.—Interrumpió la mitad latina que no quería perderse de esta oportunidad. Pues en su interior llevaba la cuenta del tiempo, y hablando con Trina sabia que su espera estaba por vencer. Volver a casa era su nueva misión.—Y si esa carta consigue que salga de aquí, hablare a partir de ahora hasta nuestra ultima sesión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Casi 5 años atrás.**

**Coffe and pace.**

Tori, tomo asiente en la mesa que había sido seleccionada por el hombre. Ser puntual no era nuevo para ello, o el hombre que solo asintió en una forma de saludar.

—Sabe que ser tan formal no es necesario.—Dijo Tori que se encontraba nerviosa.

—Prefiero no perder la costumbre, jovencita.—Dijo el de cabellos negros que acomodaba el portafolio en la mesa.

—Pense que para los cheques, era mejor la paqueteria.—Dijo en tono bromista para aligerar el ambiente.—Okey, eso es mas de un papel.—Expreso al ver la carpeta frente a ella.

—Vengo a renovar el contrato 5 años más.—Dijo con su cara firme, mostrando que aquello era enserio, y borrando la sonrisa de Tori.

—El trato era 5 años, y que ella supiera la verdad; ya ella decidiría si seria responsable o no le importábamos en lo mínimo. ¿Por que cambiar el plan?—Pregunto desconcertada y empezando a leer las hojas del archivo.

—Lo se, pero considero que mi hija esta muy ocupada y concentrándose en sus proyectos como para tomar una decisión coherente.—Dijo con tono duro, y su pose era firme, no venia por un "no" de respuesta.

—Sabe, agradezco de corazón lo que hizo por mi y su nieto. Pero no esperare, porque al igual que yo, piensa que Jade no se merece esto. Ocultarle algo tan grande es muy arriesgado, se que ustedes son de dinero y créame es lo ultimo que me importa, pero Jaden quiere conocer a su "padre" y no le quitare ese derecho solo porque usted tiene miedo de perder a Jade por mentirle tantos años.—No pudo seguir al sentir la mano del señor sobre su mejilla, luego la sangre caliente correr por su labio.

—Calla, mi hija no vivió una infancia feliz, apenas y si es alguien sociable. No quiero que pierda las oportunidades que le llegan, por un error de adolescentes y sus hormonas. —Dijo limpiando su mano y tomando asiento de nuevo. —Ella es feliz y esta más motivada que nunca, no arruinare eso.—Siguió hablando, e indicando a la castaña tomar asiento. Que con poca gente, no quería decir que las que estaban ahí no estuvieran pendientes. Se había hecho notar.

—Pues el trato principal fue finalizado. Usted ya no toma las decisiones.—Aclaro tomando su bolsa y dispuesta a dejar el lugar.

—Te haré pensar lo contrario.—Amenazo, golpeando la mesa.

**Pero eso sera historia de otro día. O tal vez, nunca.**

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

Lamento la demora, pero no me sentía motivada. Además que no llegaron a la meta pero aquí esta, no les haré esperar más. Pero dejare mucha intriga ;)

**Seis reviews, para desbloquear el siguiente capitulo.**

**Reviews :**

**Miguel puente de jesus: **Muchas gracias, por dejar tu comentario. Una disculpa por hacerte esperar. Espero leas este nuevo capitulo y siga siendo de tu agrado esta historia.

**Krystal Rice : **Espero que las clases vayan bien :´). ¿Informativo? okey me alegra. Si una disculpa, pero no es fácil cambiar el modo de escribir, me llevara tiempo. Además estoy cómoda así por ahora; espero pueda contar contigo para los siguientes capítulos, pero si no, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad. :)

Y en cuanto a tu duda no, en ese momento aparte de Jade y la actriz, estaba solo el staff.

**Guest : **Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero te guste. Y disculpa por la demora.

**_Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

_**Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

**By : E.Y.79**


End file.
